Deadly red spider
Deadly red spiders are spiders found in several locations in RuneScape, especially in the Wilderness, Varrock sewers, and Karamja. Deadly red spiders are fairly accurate and can hit up to 272, with a ranged attack, with a speed of 6 (equivalent to scimitar/mace/dagger speed). Deadly red spiders count towards a Slayer task of spiders. Deadly red spiders received a hidden update 2 May 2013, which greatly increased their ranged, strength and accuracy. Their combat level was raised to 136, and they have also gained a ranged attack. However, after another buff, players require food to train even if the player has rune in free-to-play or even barrows, in return for high experience gains. Deadly red spiders have become a very effective training method in the Evolution of Combat because of their moderately high experience, and are easy to kill for players with decent combat skills, giving around 50k experience per hour, with high combat P2P players getting over 200k experience per hour. As a result, deadly red spiders are usually crowded in free-to-play worlds. With a ranged and defence level of 68, it is recommended to use either a Mace/Warhammer and a Shield for defence, accuracy, and use of Rejuvenate, or a Two-handed sword for raw damage per minute with a shield in your inventory to kill them. Deadly red spiders do not drop red spiders' eggs despite the name. These eggs are often used in Herblore, for making restore and super restore potions. As far as training in free-to-play areas is concerned, a free player who is not concerned with raising Prayer through monster drops and has at least 40 Fishing and Cooking would do well to train melee in the Karamja Dungeon due west of the Karamja volcano entrance. This is because this particular training spot is almost never crowded, and there is also a place to catch lobsters among other fish on the docks in Musa Point, located on the northern end of the island's surface. The presence of a tree that is able to be cut down near the docks means that a competent player will also be able to make fires and subsequently cook the fish they catch. There are also dead trees near the volcano dungeon entrance. All of these possibilities make it so that a self-sufficient player could potentially remain on Karamja and train on the spiders indefinitely. An efficient place to train would be at the end of the Varrock Sewers, where 9 are present in a relatively small area. This makes it easy to achieve fast kills and in turn a faster experience rate. The only disadvantage to this is that the place is usually crowded, and a bank is far off. This can be sorted by bringing the required runes for Varrock Teleport, banking at the Varrock East bank, and repeating the process. This will result in an experience gain rate of nearly 100,000+ per hour with moderately high combat skills in free-to-play. Members should gain between 130,000 -170,000 experience per hour. This monster used to be aggressive making it one of the best for afk combat experience, especially for F2P, but they are no longer aggressive after the EOC update. Habitats *Near the end of the Varrock Sewers (9) *Crandor and Karamja Dungeon (5) *Edgeville Dungeon (levels 4 to 6 Wilderness) *Abandoned Farm in the Wilderness *Lava Maze runite mining site *Arandar (6) *Chaos Tunnels Strategies Deadly red spiders can provide excellent combat experience for mid-level players, especially for free players who might not have access to other monsters. Drops Charms Other Universal drops Trivia *The examine used to say, "I think this spider has been genetically modified." *Some Deadly red spiders in the Wilderness use melee instead of ranged. fi:Deadly red spider nl:Deadly red spider